Skylanders Mass Effect
by Knightwolf1875
Summary: Across space and time the world of Skylands has known peace thanks to the help of the Skylanders. However a new adventure awaits them as dark forces ready themselves in the Mass Effect galaxy. Join Crystal as she battles with Shepard and saves the galaxy. I didn't see any crossovers like this so I thought to give it a shot.


I don't not own Mass Effect or Skylanders as they are owned by Bioware, and Activision.

888888

Mass Skylanders Effect

Chapter 1 Getting into Ruin

In a place beyond time and space is the magical world of Skylands. Here warriors called Skylanders protect those that live in this world, and are feared by evil. They are led by a great and powerful Portal Master named Eon. Now there is a very little known fact about Master Eon, and it's that he has a daughter named Crystal. He found a baby on one of his journeys around Skylanders near the ruins of an old portal. Crystal wasn't by any means a normal baby either as she happened to be a winged unicorn, or alicorn. What made her rarer were two things. First was that she's anthromorphic and second was her horn, the feathers on her wings, and hooves were all made of crystal. This is also the reason for her name that Eon thought it fit her best. From then on Master Eon found himself being a better father than even he thought himself to be.

Years down the road after Kaos tried to take over Skylanders two times in a row, and the first time was the reason why Master Eon lost his body. The second time helped with the Giants returning to Skylands, even so Kaos never learned that he's just doomed to lose every time. However with the loss of his body has not stopped Master Eon from being there to help with Crystal's life, and teach her to be a Portal Master like he was. Now sixteen Crystal earned a mark on her hips of a helmet colored in silver with a thunderbolt of crystal gold, and sword of ocean blue crossed behind the helmet. This showed her main talent is in combat magic as she walked to her favorite place to cloud watch. The anthro alicorn is 5' 9" well-toned build with CC-cup breasts with light blue hair matching her tail and crystal feathers, her body fur color is white with deep blue on her hands/ forearms and her shins. Of course to top this all off she's a little bit of a tomboy who loves to wear blue jeans, and tank top. Something she got from one of the other portal masters that came from earth, and dear friend Cathy.

Crystal sat down on the bench she put under a tree near the edge of the island the Core of Light is on, and is also her home with the castle built nearby to protect the core. It's light reaching high into the sky protecting the world from great darkness, and evil. Crystal would jokingly call it the ultimate night light when she was younger getting a chuckle from Eon.

As of right now all the alicorn girl wanted was to just sit back, relax and enjoy watching the clouds drift on by without…

"INCOMING!" A shout ranges out as a water balloon shots by. "Sorry Crystal!" The voice says as the water Skylander Gill Grunt runs by as Spyro, Trigger Happy, and David (another human Portal Master) run after him with water balloons.

"It's all good." Crystal calls after Gill with a chuckle as her voice holds a hint of power to it, but still soothingly soft to those that hear her. "Just keep on running Gilly."

The fishman just grumbles as he runs from more water balloons thrown at him. Gill Grunt nearly gets hit a few times as the group turns back toward the castle, and a few other Skylanders in hopes of getting help.

Crystal laughs turning back to the clouds and sees something a little off. "Well that's odd." She mutters seeing the sea of clouds below that covers another part of the world start to arc with lighting, and a mass of dark clouds rise. "Whoa boy!" She shouts jumping up and watches as the dark mass keeps rising. "I didn't think Kaos had the guts to go below the cloud floor. At least I hope it's not that little punk."

A dragoness with crystal wings, claws, and a kind of mane runs over to the alicorn's side. "Crystal what's going on over…here?" Flashwing the earth Skylander asks seeing the huge cloud rise higher toward the smaller islands nearby. "Oh my god! What is that thing?!"

As if in reaction to her question the dark clouds roll off what looks like a wall of stone, and starts to show what can only be seen as a once great castle. The towers glowed with an unearthly light with half the structure either missing or floating around them. Huge pieces of the walls are gone as if ripped off by something bigger then Tree Rex and Crusher put together. What made it even more unfriendly looking and scary was the black clouds that just seem to pour out the slivery crystal island mass the whole thing rests on. Lighting arcing though the inside of the huge rough gemstone as if a thunderstorm raged inside it, and trying to break out. The whole area around this ancient castle seemed to darken for whatever reason, and becomes colder than normal.

The sound of heavy foot steps behind Crystal and Flashwing has them both turn around to see the Life Element Giant Tree Rex walk over. The living tree and leader of the Giants looks at the castle floating nearby. "That's one place I'm sure that spells trouble." He says in a deep voice that carries with it a note of calm. "Should we have a look, Crystal?"

The winged unicorn morph looks up at the elder element. "Not till I have a talk with father. For now just get a few people to keep an eye on that place, please."

"Sure thing kiddo." Tree Rex says waving over a stone golem with a huge hammer, a metal shoulder guard with three green crystals, and green crystals that are part of his body. "Crusher and I'll do just that."

Crusher gives a chuckle as Crystal and Flashwing run off to tell Master Eon what's going on. "They've become really close over the past few months, or so haven't they, Rex?"

"They've both got a lot in common, Crusher." Rex says grinning. "Now go get some of the other Skylanders so we can start getting ready, and watch that thing."

888888

Crystal runs with Flashwing next to her down the long hallway to where Master Eon's spirit appears. The sounds of both hooves and claws scraping on the floor as the two girls round the corner into the domed library can be heard from the doorway, and then the sound of Crystal and Flashwing tripping down the stairs makes Eon look over and chuckle. In the time after Kaos' loss with the giant Arkeyan robot army Master Eon learned how to restore his body to some degree. He can now take his normal form instead of his giant floating head, or as the others have joked from time to time the "Wizard of OZ" look.

Master Eon gives a sigh looking at the two fallen girls at the bottom of the short stairs case. "What have I told you about running in the castle hallways my dear daughter?" He asks softly grinning.

"Only if it's important, and this is." Crystal moans as Flashwing tries to get herself untangled from the alicorn. "Some kind of dark old castle just floated up from the cloud sea below, Father. You need to see it quickly."

"Did you say it came from the cloud sea below?" Eon asks helping his daughter stand up. "How strange. Very, very strange indeed." He looks to the book he was reading before the girls rushed in. "I'd best have a look at this dark castle then." Master Eon than turns into a ball of light, and zips out one of the windows nearby.

Flashwing giggles. "I never get tired of him doing that."

"It does make it harder for someone to hurt him." Crystal says with a soft grin. "No one will hurt my father again." With that said she starts running toward her room with Flashwing hot on her heels.

888888

Over the next few hours things got busy for everyone. Flynn got to work making sure the Dread-Yacht was ready to fly with Cali making sure he didn't mess it up. The Skylanders are getting supplies together and stored in the ship's hull. All this was going on at the dock while back at the castle the Portal Masters were getting things ready as well. Cathy, the toned tomboy with raven black hair, gets a few backpacks ready with rope, flashlights, food, and first-aid kits. David, a fairly handsome boy with brown hair, was busy looking though a few older books to see if there was anything about the castle floating outside.

As for the alicorn morph Crystal and her plans for the exploration are different. She gets a belt on that's made with storage crystals to hold the Skylanders if something, anything happen to anyone. While she didn't have a hand in the battles that made it needed to make these crystals. It was clear that long ago they were needed, and Eon gave her a belt for her birthday. Her magic levels however make it so she doesn't need it, but it makes taking the giants with her a lot more easy. She never has more than sixteen Skylanders with her if she uses it. That's what she thought till now when she would really use it.

"I'm still not sure I want to put you guys in these things." Crystal says to Flashwing getting out a vest and putting it on. The vest is made so the "toy" form of the Skylanders can be stored safely on her person.

"You said it yourself, Crystal." The crystal dragoness says helping her Portal Master get the vest under her wings. "It's just in case, but I'm sure your magic will keep us just as safe."

The winged unicorn girl sighs picking up her magic bag she stores gems and coins in. "Well let's hope I'm worrying for nothing." A knock at her door is heard before Cathy enters. "You've got the packs ready that quickly?"

"Of course I did, sister." Cathy says grinning. She's taken to calling Crystal her sister a lot since she did stay with her on earth for a short time before getting back to Skylands. "You look ready for anything as well. Who are going to take in your team?"

"I thought we'd do teams once we have a closer look first." Crystal says getting the pack on and fitting the shoulder straps. "You and David already get your teams?"

"Nah, I think you've got the better idea." Cathy says with a half-smile. "You do know I'm taking at least Flameslinger on my team."

Flashwing grins. "Are you still trying to ask him for a date?"

Cathy blushes red and looks away. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turns around and nearly trips over her feet almost running for the door, and ends up getting a laugh from Crystal and Flashwing at the tomboyish girl and her "secret crush".

888888

The groaning of the Dread-Yacht's hull doesn't set well with everyone as they fly to the castle, and the chill in the air only makes it less pleasant. Crystal looks around and sighs holding back a shiver from the cool air. "Is everyone set?" She asks Cathy, David, and the Skylanders.

A small team of Skylanders stayed back to protect the Core of Light, and the team is made of Eye-Brawl, Hot Head, Swarm, Bouncer, Thumpback, Chill, Eruptor, Hot Dog, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, and Wrecking Ball. A large enough team to keep Kaos from doing anything at all, and also keep him away from the castle as they look around inside.

Cathy grins leaning a little toward Flameslinger. "Yup, my teams ready to go."

David grins holding up a shotgun. "Like an O'Connell!" He gets elbowed by Cali. "What?"

"Like an O'Connell? Really now David you know what that means, right?" Cali asks with a teasing grin.

"Mummies rise?" David asks grinning and using his best Rick O'Connell voice.

The Mabu woman rolls her eyes sighing. Being an explore for a living she knows very well the danger they could be in, and having a real life O'Connell wasn't going to help if he's anything like the one from the movies that is. "Just don't be raising anything like the movie and we'll call it good."

"Deal." David chuckles opening a backpack full of guns. "I'll just make sure I'm ready."

Flynn looks over hearing the sound of the bag opening, and nearly falls over. "WOW! That's a lot of guns you've got there, David. Think maybe I could try a few?"

"Not happening, Flynn." David says as Trigger Happy just blinks at the earth weapons. "That goes for you too, TH."

"No problem. I'm still not sure I like your idea of guns." Trigger Happy says looking at the hand guns. "They don't even shot gold coins."

Cathy Goto face palmed hearing Trigger Happy. "I swear you both are nuts! Why can't you use a weapon like the bow I use?" She holds out her long bow and grins. Cathy also holds first place in archery in three championships.

"At least he's on our side." Crystal giggles. "You got my guns?"

David hands over three guns a pair of 45 calibers, and 357 magnum revolver to her. She grins getting from Cali a pair of long swords, and kunai blades. "This should be more than enough for whatever is in there." Crystal states chuckling.

Cali facepalms grinning. "You're all nuts, but I can understand wanting to be careful. I just have to ask one thing: Are all the guns really needed?"

"Never go exploring without the right kind of protection." Cathy states putting a shotgun on her back next to her quiver of arrows. "Something my grandmother told me, and she did do a lot of exploring when she was younger."

"Smart woman and this is your idea of the right protection too." Cali says grinning. "I just hope you don't need them is all."

"I'll second that, and we're here." Flynn calls from the pilot house. "Man this place is creepy and cold."

The chill in the air only seemed to worsen as they tired the Dread-Yacht to the old stone dock. Crystal huffed a little rubbing her arms and glaring at the dragon statues standing on either side of the entry way. Each one looked kind of familiar too everyone.

David shoulders his shotgun and turns on the light attached to it. "Anyone else feel like we should know those dragons?"

"I know what you mean, David." Cathy says looking at the skeleton dragon on their right. "I just can't place where, or when."

"I can." Crystal says casting a light spell to push away the darkness in the entry hall. "The hydra that Kaos used to destroy the Core of Light, and nearly killed my father Master Eon."

"That's right! It's the head from that thing." Spyro and Cynder say at the same time.

Flameslinger grunts looking at the dragon statue on the left. "It sure does look the fire dragon head off that thing."

David walks into the huge hallway and looks around with shotgun at the ready. "Well it did also just run off after we defeated Kaos, and we never did find out where the little troll found it. I guess this place would explain a few things." He waves everyone in seeing it's clear for now. "The body of that hydra always seemed wrong to me somehow. Look it's the life element head off that thing over there." He points to another dragon statue covered in moss. "Now I'm getting spooked."

"So that's all four heads of the hydra." Flashwing says keeping close to Crystal. "I'm kind of glade I never fought with that thing then." Something reacted with the light spell as the hallway lights up and there in the middle of the large hallway is a statue of the hydra fighting with what could only be called a metal squid. "What in all of Skylands is that thing it's fighting?"

Cathy and David look at the squid with shock on their faces. It looked like something from the video games they play back home. Crystal was still getting through Final Fantasy XIII as she just loves the world it takes place in. Tree Rex however grumbles seeing the statues depicting the battle, and looks around to see the skeletons on the floor. Also given that not a single one of them looking like any kind of being that once lived in the Skylands and that worries the giant.

"Something is very wrong with this place." Tree Rex says slowly walking around the statues that are nearly double his height. "Everyone had best be ready for anything."

Crystal walks around to the back of the statue to see the other hallways that go deeper into the castle. "I'm really wishing we had more people with us right now."

888888

Crystal walks slowly looking around the large room and seeing the weapons on the floor with the old bones. The weapons didn't look like anything that could be from earth, but looked to be from some kind of sci-fi movie or game. It doesn't really make any kind of since to the alicorn morph as to why and how they got here.

Stealth Elf, Flashwing, Cynder, Whirlwind, Chop Chop, and Tree Rex make up the team with Crystal looking for a library of some kind. With a little luck they may even find an old field report from one of the warriors of this forgotten battle, but for now they're watching for traps.

"The weapons look to be in fair condition, Crystal." Chop Chop says pointing to one with his sword. "Do you think they still work?"

"I can think of only one way to find out." Crystal says lifting one with her magic and putting up a shield spell large enough to cover Tree Rex. "Stealth, could you warn the others please?"

Stealth Elf takes from her hip pouch a hand radio with a crystal hooked to its side. "This is Team One to all teams. We're about to try one of the weapons to see if it works, and maybe set off a trap or three."

"_Very funny_." Spyro says as a small hologram appears showing his face. "_We're about to set off a trap over here with Cathy. Team Three you got anything to call in?_"

Zook appeared next grinning. "_Got nothing here yet, man. David is picking the lock on a door as we speak._"

Everyone chuckles knowing it's just a matter of time before the door yields to David O'Connell the master of locks. From what Cathy has told the Skylanders he has a great many gifts rumored around their school. Crystal wishes she could go to the school someday, but no one could ever be ready for someone like her.

In any case Crystal telekinetically pulls the trigger on the weapon and a stream of green energy blasts from the barrel. "It's a plasma rifle?"

Flashwing sighs as Crystal floats the weapon into her hands. "I'm more surprised that it still works after all this time. What are you going to do with it, Crystal?"

The alicorn morph picks up a few more of the rifles. "I'm going to take a few with us, and let Drobot work on them. Let's see if we can find anything else that might have information and weapons. I don't want Kaos finding these things and using them."

Tree Rex nods his head and puts down a large bag. "Good thing I've got a few boxes in here to protect them."

It didn't take them long to box and store the weapons in Rex's bag. As the giant shoulders the bag again a groan from the floor makes them stop for a moment and look down. "Oh-uh." They all say at the same time as Team Three opens the side door and Drobot steps forward. His weight is enough to make the floor give way and they group falls toward a glowing portal.

"CRYSTAL!" David shouts about to jump after them only for Drill Sergeant to grab his jacket as the rest of the team goes after Crystal.

"We' need to get the other and find a way down. Bebop bop." The drill robot says looking after the group that fall into the portal and worlds unknown.

"You're right. I just hope they're going to be okay." David says as he pulls his radio out and calls Cathy.

888888

The clouds above Commander Nina Shepard have a dark red color to them as her team steps out of the Normandy and beings the job of getting to the dig site to secure the Prothean beacon. On her right is Richard L. Jenkins, and left is Kaidan Alenko. One solider and two biotics (Shepard's a Vanguard and Alenko a Sentinel). The rumble of thunder is heard as they are walking along the path that'll take them to the dig site.

The rocks on either side of the path along the cliff face to their left offer sound cover as lighting starts to arch across the building clouds. Kaidan shivers a little. "Those clouds aren't looking to friendly, Commander."

Jenkins looks up for a moment. "That's not normal around for here." The local boy states looking down the path.

Shepard just shrugs it off. "If it rains, it rains. Just keep your minds on task and not getting shot." She waves Jenkins forward for him to check things out.

In any other case Jenkins would have been killed by the Drones that come around the bend in the path up ahead. However fate decides on a different action as the clouds above suddenly let out a massive ball of light that crashes the machines and saving the man. In the crater are a small group of creatures and a second ball of light crashes in the trees nearby. Lying there are two dragon like creatures, an armored skeleton, a green skinned humanoid, and in the middle of the group is a winged female with a horse like face, crystal horn on her forehead, and hooves for feet.

Jenkins is the first to move close to them, but slowly as Shepard and Alenko get to his side.

"You okay, Jenkins?" Nina asks just as the beings start to groan and move.

"Yeah. Not how I thought I'd be saved someday, but I'll take it." Richard chuckles. "Who do you think they are?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they're waking up." Shepard says keeping her pistol handy. "Everyone be ready."

The winged female in the middle of the group slowly sits up. "Doctor Livingston I presume?"

"She just did not say that, did she?" Kaidan asks trying not to laugh. "I mean really?"

The skeleton gets up and looks to the three humans. "She did, and it's a good sign that Crystal is okay. Now where is my sword and shield?" He looks to his right finding said items.

The others slowly get to their feet and the shocker to Shepard's team is the green skinned woman's eyes are glowing. "That had to be the worst ride ever." She looks over the team. "Seems we've got a few things to explain to you all I take it?"

"Let's worry more about that later." The one the skeleton called Crystal said as a shadow rushes across the ground and out of it appears a purple dragon. "There you are Cynder I was a little worried."

"Sorry about that, Crystal." The purple dragon says surprising Shepard even more. The voice also made it clear said dragon is female. "Tree Rex is in the tree line up ahead swatting some kind of air robot."

Nina Shepard had enough of being left out. "Okay just what the hell is going on here?"

The group looks at Shepard and her team. "If we know that I wouldn't be making sure everyone is okay before talking with you." Crystal says stepping over. "Sorry about that but I care greatly for my friends."

"I can respect that, but shouldn't you be more worried about the three people here with guns?" Nina asks showing her pistol. "It's not safe here."

"Story of our life." The gem stone dragon says. "I do think names are in order. I'm Flashwing."

"Stealth Elf is my name." The green skinned woman says. "If you don't mind I'm going to scout ahead and find Tree Rex."

"Take Jenkins with you." Nina says. "He grow up here and knows the place fairly well. I'm Nina Shepard by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Stealth Elf looks to Jenkins as he walks to her. "I hope you don't mind working with an elf?"

"No ma'am." Jenkins says half grinning. "It's a first for me really." He looks to Shepard with a, "Oh my god! This is nuts, and fun!" grin on his face.

The feathered dragon gives itself a good shake. "I'm Whirlwind."

"If I may offer something Shepard I'd like to let Cynder and Whirlwind fly out to spot trouble from the air." Crystal says getting her 45 pistol a look over. "Unless you think it would be better for us to just stay put?"

Nina thinks for a moment and sighs. "As much as I would like to this colony is under attack and we've got a job to do. I'll take the extra help for now, but once we're done I'll want a long talk with you."

"Fair enough my lady." The skeleton says. "I am Chop Chop, and will help with taking this colony back from the attackers."

Kaidan grins looking at Chop Chop. "This day just keeps getting better. It's nice to have you along. I'm Kaidan Alenko."

"And I'm Crystal." Crystal says getting her two pistols out and ready. "A Portal Master and you've just met the Skylanders. I'll explain it later as you want, Nina."

Stealth Elf and Jenkins head off to the tree line to find Tree Rex as Cynder and Whirlwind get in the air. Flashwing, Crystal, Chop Chop, Kaidan, and Shepard start down the path.

Nina gets a call from Nihlus. "_There are a lot of burned out buildings ahead. It's a mess out here_."

"I copy, and be advised we've got some help." Shepard says over the radio. "They are not like anything you've seen before, but friendly."

"_I see what you mean, Shepard. Are those dragons I see flying up there_?" Nihlus asks.

"Yup, and you haven't even meet the whole group yet." Shepard says and hears Crystal chuckle. "I'm going to need a drink after this."

"_I'll meet you at the bar_." Nihlus chuckles before cutting the link.

888888

The sound of gun fire is heard by Jenkins as he and Stealth Elf run toward the weapon fire. It's clear that someone was fighting with the machines, and on the way they run into the leg of the Life giant. Getting a shout of shock from Richard looking up to see Tree Rex's face. "MY GOD!"

"Need a hand kid?" Tree Rex asks grinning.

888888

Ashley Williams runs as hard as she can to get away from the Geth air drones shooting at her as a round bounced off her shields. She tucks and rolls onto her back, and fires her pistol at the drones taking them out. One crashes just inches from her feet as she looks up to see a pair of Geth troopers putting a colonist on a three legged pod of some kind. However a knife soon hits the two machines knocking them away from the man and he slide off of it just as the spike shots up.

A soldier runs over to help the man up as a huge creature walks out of the trees. "You doing okay?"

"I know I'm hurt now." The civilian says looking at giant. "I'm seeing a giant made of wood."

"Oh you're seeing him alright because he's real." The soldier says grinning. "Tree Rex you see many more of those things?"

"Four more just down the way." Tree Rex says and laughs softly. "Make that none. Three fell over and one is running away."

A green skinned hand enters Ashley's view. "Need a hand up?"

Before Williams can even say anything or point her gun at the green skinned female a voice calls out from behind her. "Tree Rex! Good to see you're alright. Who did you find Stealth Elf?"

"I think she's one of the warriors from around here." Stealth Elf says as Shepard walks up.

Nina helps the woman up. "How you holding up soldier?"

"I'm doing fine I guess." Ashley says. "Ashley Williams of the 212, ma'am. Are…Are these people with you?" She waves at the Skylanders around her.

"They are till I get a talk with them later." Shepard says. "I'm Commander Nina Shepard, and this is Crystal the leader of these Skylanders."

Ashley nearly falls over getting a look the alicorn humanoid next to Shepard. "Hello Ashley I'm pleased to meet you."

"Like wise I guess." Williams says unsure about the female standing there. "Just who's the big guy over there anyway?"

Crystal grins as Stealth Elf, Jenkins and the civilian head off with Tree Rex to help the others in the colony. "That was Tree Rex the Life giant. It's a long story we're explaining later so try not to worry too much."

"Whatever." Ashley grumbles as Shepard takes point.

The group moves down the path and finds themselves at the dig site. However the beacon is missing from the site and Williams is a little surprised.

"It was right here!" Ashley says rushing over to the empty spot. "It must have been moved."

Shepard looks around. "By our side or there's?'

"Hard to say, but the train isn't too far from here. Someone could have moved it there." Williams states as Crystal opens a nearby crate. "How'd you do that without an omni-tool?"

"A what?" Crystal asks looking over her wing. "It's just another lock to me. In any case I don't think I can use this stuff. You guys can have it if you want." She walks up the path some as the team look after her.

Kaidan looks in the crate and pulls out a weapon mod along with a hard suit. "Okay she's just a little bit scary now."

"Lady Crystal has always been good with odd locks with her skill." Chop Chop say going after the alicorn. "We better hurry if we wish to save as many lives as we can."

"Okay I'm liking this guy here. " Williams says as they all move to catch up with Crystal.

They quickly catch up with Crystal as she's looking at the bodies on top of the spikes nearby. "This looks like a good place for an ambush. Careful everyone."

The spikes retract into their base and the bodies lift off the spikes. This gets spooks Shepard's team but Crystal just snaps her wings. A few of her crystal feathers are thrown into flight and cut the undead creatures down. "Not the attack I thought it would be." Crystal mutters.

"You can throw your feathers like that?" Shepard asks. "Just what all can you not do?"

"I can cook a few dishes but other than that not much." Crystal say grinning as she goes to look inside one of the builds.

Shepard goes to the locked door and finds a few scientist inside that helped with the research of the beacon. Kaidan however take this moment to see how Crystal opens the locked crate. He watches as her hand glows and the lock just reacts to the glow. "Are you a biotic, Crystal?"

"I don't even know what that is, Kaidan. This is magic." Crystal says pulling out a pistol. "Here. I don't need another pistol."

Alenko catches the gun and blinks. "Magic? You're joking right?"

"Whatever you say dude." Crystal mutters as Shepard and Williams rejoin the group.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch the guy out." Williams says to Shepard. "He was kind of freaking me out."

"Wouldn't have done any good, Ashley." Nina says. "Not like I'm looking to get into trouble because of one nut case."

888888

Nihlus nears the train loading area and spots someone walking around. He hides behind a crate and round the corner gun at the ready only to be surprised by who the other turian is. "Saren?"

The older turian turns around slowly letting Nihlus see the Geth like arm and even a light blue glow to his eyes. "Nihlus."

"What are you doing here?" Nihlus asks lowering his rifle.

Saren walks over slowly to the young turian. "The Council thought you could use a little backup." He says placing his flesh hand on Nihlus' shoulder as he walks by.

"I didn't expect the Geth to be here." Nihlus states looking at the large black ship of in the dissents. "This is worse than I thought."

Saren turns back to Nihlus and pulls his pistol. "Don't worry. I've got everything under control." He's just about to pull the trigger when something happens.

"Twists of fury!" A voice calls out.

"Volts and lighting!" Another shouts as two attacks hit Saren knocking him away from Nihlus as the gun goes off.

888888

The gun shot was heard by the team and everyone looked at each other. Shepard was the first to say something. "Let's move!"

They run around the end of the research camp and see a small fight going on at the train loading area. A huge ship is seen lifting off and the sound it makes has the group cover their ears. "I think someone pulling back, or that was one heck of a scream." Crystal shouts.

The alicorn girls shout didn't go unnoticed by the enemies below them. As a group of Geth troopers and Husks turn to attack them. Shepard returns fire with a Biotic Throw knocking one of the Husks off its feet, and Kaidan does the same to a Geth. Crystal proves to be skilled in combat with her pistols with head shots on each Husk still coming at them, and dropping them with ease. The Geth however don't go down so easy till the alicorn puts a few rounds into the chest.

"Looks like the main systems are in the chest of the bots." Crystal calls out to the others. "Go for the ten ring on the bots."

Ashley grins a little. "My kind of call out." She says putting round into the last Geth as Crystal called it and the machine falling over quickly. "I'll have to remember that for the next bunch of Geth we meet."

"Williams and I will go check out the locked building." Shepard says pointing out said building. "Alenko and Crystal I want you two to check on Nihlus. Looks like whoever he was fighting with got away."

"Whirlwind and Cynder are also with him. Might be best if I also try to keep things from getting out of hand." Crystal says checking her ammo. "Neither of the girls likes to let a bad guy get away."

Kaidan sighs as the two head to the cargo area where Nihlus is with the two dragoness Skylanders and a few scared works. Once with in ear shot they chuckle a little bit hearing the workers.

"First the Geth, then a few turians, and now dragons? What the hell is next?!" A female worker asks nearly the point of freaking out.

Kaidan couldn't help himself. "Oh I don't know. Maybe a handsome knight to quiet your fears?"

"Smooth Kaidan. Real smooth." Crystal says grinning. "You must be Nihlus the Spectre. Nice to meet you." She offers a hand shake to the turian.

Nihlus shakes hands with Crystal. "So you're the leader of these amazing beings? I guess it takes someone just as amazing to be a leader."

"Is smooth talking your other skill?" Flashwing asks as her and Chop Chop join them at the loading area. "All the Geth and zombies are dead, Crystal."

The other worker sighs softly. "Damn if you two hadn't attacked that one turian this guy here would have been dead. I just wish I had tried to do something." He hits the crate wishing he really was a little braver.

Cynder grins softly at the man. "You can't always be the hero you want, but you did save at least one life."

"Thanks for that, Powell." The woman says. "I'm just glad you were awake to knife that Husk."

Powell blushes a little. "I'm just happy to be of help, Mary."

Chop Chop walk up to the two humans. "You won't have anything hidden away in the crate here by chance?"

"Now why would you ask that?" Powell asks just before seeing Shepard and Williams. "What Cole made out alive? Hell I've got some things then for you guys."

Williams frowns. "Just like that you turn over a new leaf? Why I…"

Chop Chop stops Ashley. "Stay your hand, Williams. He's saved one life and found his new path. It's best to let it go."

"Uh, what this guy said." Powell says handing over some grenades and an upgrade for them. "Here. I'm done with smuggling. This stuff could have made a difference for you guys."

"I'm glad to hear it." Nina says grinning. "Now go see if you can find anyone else that needs help."

"Tree Rex, Jenkins, and Stealth Elf made a bee line for the homes not far from here." A new voice says as if speaking though a synthesizer. "Greetings, I am Drobot." The armor dragon lands next to the group.

"Looks like more help has just come in." Whirlwind says grinning. "Who else is along?"

"Cathy is helping with clearing the last of the attackers at a garage." Drobot says. "I was sent out to scout for you all."

Crystal sighs softly. "Getting to her will have to wait. We've got someone to stop first."

"He's name is Saren and he took the train just a while ago." Nihlus say. "Looks like the beacon is that way as well."

"Times ah wasting people." Nina shouts as the team moves toward the train below them and cuts through the Geth in their way.

888888

Saren storms over to a Geth Trooper still smoking from the surprise attack by those two creatures. "Set the charges. I want this colony wiped from the face of this planet! And if you see any more of those creatures. Kill them!"

The platform nods its head and walks off to begin setting the charges. Saren walks over to the green glowing tower that is the beacon, and looks at it for a moment. A second later it lifts him off the ground and begins giving him information.

888888

The train ride was very smooth but once they reach the ship dock a soft beeping is heard. Shepard looks over next to the ramp on the trains right and sees a bomb. "Oh shit! Alenko go find out if there are more bombs, and take a few others with you."

"You got it Commander." Kaidan says patting Nihlus and Crystal on the shoulders. "You two come on. I'll need cover while I disarm the bombs we find."

"Right." Crystal looks to Chop Chop. "You're with us and Flashwing too. Your shield can take and dish out hits."

"At once my lady." Chop Chop says moving up the ramp shield held forward and blocking rounds already being fired. "They mean to stop us, but we've battled greater begins than this." A blast of energy from his shield is sent flying in the form of a three eyed and fanged skull. The snipe that got hit vaporized as the group move along the catwalk to the next bomb.

Flashwing snapped off shots from her tail to cover Shepard's group on the other side as they made their way to the other catwalk. Knocking down the Geth went fairly quick with the aid of the Skylanders, and the last bomb was taken offline by Drobot after watching Shepard disarm the last one. It impressed Shepard with how fast the dragon learned to work with other tech, and she wasn't the only one to notice.

"I've never dreamt of meeting beings like this." Nihlus says as they move toward the beacon as a few Husks rush them and a Geth fires. "Looks like clean up duty."

Drobot just gets in the air with his jets and blasts the few enemies with his lasers. "Easy job."

A few minutes are spent checking the entire docking area before going to the beacon which is still active. Tree Rex rejoins the group at this time with a raven haired girl riding on his shoulder. She quickly jumps down and runs over to Crystal giving her a hug.

"You're okay! Thank goodness." Cathy Goto says hugging Crystal like she'd fade away.

"Good to see you two." Crystal says returning the hug. "Who did you bring with you as part of the team?"

Cathy grins stepping back as Spyro, Trigger Happy, Sunburn, Ignitor, Zap, Gill Grunt, Sonic Boom, and Hex appear behind her. "Just a few more to help in the battles ahead if we stay and I have these two." The giants Crusher and Ninjini could be seen in "toy" form. "I wasn't sure if it was wise to bring them in full sized."

"I guess so." Crystal chuckles before hearing both Ashley and Kaidan call for help. "Oh no." She runs over to the beacon and grabs Ashley as Shepard grabs Kaidan. The two throw both friends away from the beacon and try to get away themselves.

Cathy holds both members of Shepard's team back. "No! It's too dangerous to go near it again."

The beacon lifts both Crystal and Shepard into the air and fills their minds with images of what is stored inside its data banks. The machine then explores knocking before leader away and out cold. The Skylanders and Shepard's team are quickly at their sides making sure they are alive.


End file.
